


The Korok Seeds

by esc_button



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esc_button/pseuds/esc_button
Summary: Wind plays a game with a Korok, but gets lost.
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Wind (Legend of Zelda), Four & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon & Warriors (Linkeduniverse), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. The Korok

"Wind! Don't wander off too far!" Warriors yells over to the small energy filled boy. "Stop worrying about me! I'm fine!" Wind rolls his eyes and continues jumping in piles of leaves. The team had split up exploring the new area they had found, and Warriors was stuck with one of the most reckless Links. It didn't help that winter was getting closer and the weather was starting to get cooler. Warriors shivered "Ugh I hate cold weather!" Kicking leaves with his feet and crossing his arms around his chest.  
When the evening would come, all the Links would gather to the stable that everyone had on their maps so they could all talk about what they had found. 

While Warriors was complaining, Wind was having the time of his life. He loved the colors of the leaves and the windy breeze he felt. He lifts his hand in the air as if summoning the wind, because of his unique power the wind was like his friend. The air was invisible to everyone else of course, but he could see a faint silhouette of a cat in the air which he thought was the one controlling the breeze. There was no such thing as autumn where he lived so Wind made the most of it by running around and trying to make "snow" angels with the colorful leaves. That was until he saw a white flower sitting on a lone rock. It was unusual for a plant to be growing there so he investigated. Wind slowly approached the flower look at it with confusion. He turned to his left to see the cat sit next to him and look at the flower with a tilted head and sniffed it. Wind brought his hand up to one of the petals and touched it. As soon as he touched the floor it disappeared and turned in a korok. He jumped back and stared, wondering what just happened. The korok said nothing but giggled and gave him a seed. Wind looked at the seed and then back at the korok. "Hello there friend! Want to play a game with me?" The korok spoke."Sure, what kind of game?" Wind smiled.The korok jumped happily. "Find the korok seeds! You have to find all 10 of my other friends, when you find them they will give you a korok seed! If you find all of them you get a prize!" The cheerful creature said. "Yes! I wanna play!" Wind smiled. He gets up and wanders around looking for seeds going further away from Warriors. The cat and korok following Wind as he runs around playfully. "I found one!" He yells. "Congrats! 9 more to go!" The korok jumps. 

Wind had completely forgotten about staying close to Warriors as he was trying to find more seeds.  
"Ok Wind, it's time to get back to the stable-" Warriors turned around to see that the boy had disappeared. His heart dropped. "Wind! This isn't a game! Where are you!" He screamed, but heard no reply. It was getting dark and it was dangerous for a thirteen year old to be alone in the woods, no matter if they have or haven't defeated one of the most powerful beings in Hyrule. Wind had gone too far for Warriors to find him. He started to freak out. "Don't panic...h-he's okay, I just need to find the rest of the group and we can find him." He tries to calm himself down. "Please don't get into trouble Wind." Warriors prayed.


	2. Lost

Warriors ran as fast as his legs could take him back to the stable. He didn't pay attention to Wind and now he was gone. 'I am supposed to be the Captain, how could I have let this happen?' He blames himself. 

"8 more to go!" The korok chimed. An enormous smile formed on Wind's face. "I like this game! By the way my name is Wind! What's yours? " He questions looking down at the petite creature. The korok spins, and strikes a pose, "I'm Pongo!"  
The action makes Wind chuckle as he continues to walk. The cat flies around in the air freely enjoying itself. The air begins to get colder and tiny snowflakes fall. One lands on Wind's nose. "What is this?" He says as he twitches his nose, getting rid of the snow. Pongo tilts his head, "It's a snowflake, when enough of them fall on the ground it makes snow! Haven't you seen one before?" Wind shakes his head. "I live on an island, we mostly get sunny weather and a few thunderstorms." He bends down to touch the sheet of snow under his feet. "I've heard my brothers talk about snow but never seen it." He says as he remembers Wild explain Winter to him.

'Hey Wild, what is that outfit for?' He points to the feathery tunic in Wild's hands. 'This is a snowquill tunic, it keeps me warm while I travel in the snow.' Wild hands the tunic over for Wind to hold. 'This is so soft and cozy!' Wind rubs the feathers against his face. 'What is snow?' Silence. 'You've never seen snow before?' Wild raises an eyebrow. Wind's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. 'No?' Wild snickers which then turns into a hearty laugh. Wind averts his eyes. 'Snow is like fluffy icy rain, you can roll it into a snowball and make snowmen, or have a snowball fight.' He smiles. Wind's eyes widen in excitement. 'Can we do that together?!' He says as he grabs the others arm. Wild laughs, 'Of course! When we come across any snow I'll teach you how to build snowmen!' Wind jumps up happily. 'Yay! Snowmen! Snowmen!'

He smiles, remembering the promise Wild made. Suddenly he realized that he was supposed to meet at the stable with his other brothers. "WARRIORS!" He shouted. He had gotten completely distracted by the game that he was playing and forgot. "Who's Warriors?" Pongo questions. "It's complicated, but he's somewhat like a older brother to me." He scratches his neck. Wind looks around to go back but it was too late. Snow had fallen and covered his footprints. "Oh no, which way did we come from?" He panics look at all the trees surrounding them. "We went from...uh East maybe.." Pongo looks around. 

Yah Ha!

Wind turns around to see green and white sparkles circle around him. The cat jumps and chases it. The sparkles runs away towards a snowy plain. "After it!" Wind shouts and runs after the sparkles. "Wait up! I have short legs! I can't run as fast as you!" Pongo waddles after the duo.


	3. The Lynel

"YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW HE GETS DISTRACTED EASILY!" Legend scolds Warriors. "Calm down bunny, we'll find him." Twilight says as he places a hand on his shoulder. "What did you just call me-" Legend said with an eye twitch. "No fighting!" Time shouts, giving them the 'look'. "Yeah, we need to make a plan to find Wind." Hyrule intervenes. Sky fidgets, "I hope he's okay, he must be so scared." 

Yah ha, you caught me!

"Why...did...you have to run?!" Wind falls on the ground in exhaustion. The cat walks over to Wind and sits on his chest, licking itself. "At least you got a seed." Pongo adds. Wind gives him a glare.  
"Grrr..."  
The trio looks up to a gigantic half horse, half lion with an axe look down at them. The beast puffs steam out of its nose and raises its axe, ready to swing at the young boy. Wind screams and grabs Pongo and leaps away just in time. The beast digs it's hooves and then charges at Wind. "AHHHH!" Wind yells, gripping on to Pongo for dear life and sprinting away. "What is THAT?!" Wind asks Pongo while trying to dodge the giant's attack. Pongo shakes, "That's a Lynel! One of Hyrule's most dangerous beasts!"  
The lynel stops and grabs a bow from its back and getting ready to shoot a shock arrow at them. Before the lynel can draw back the arrow, the cat flies around the lynel making a gust of wind knock the bow out of its hands. Wind uses this opportunity to look for a place to hide. He spots a crevice big enough for him to hide in. He sprints to the it and squeezes himself in it. At this moment he is glad he can use his smallness to his advantage. Pongo clings to Wind's tunic shaking. "It's going to be okay! I'm scared too, but we just have to wait until it goes away." He whispers. 'I hope that monster goes away soon, it's getting cold..' He thinks as he hugs Pongo for warmth. Suddenly the pirate's charm starts glowing. He then remembers that it can connect to Wild's Sheikah Slate, and he grabs it and looks to see if the lynel is close. The beast had seemed to forget about Wind but was guarding his exit. "Oh goddesses, please hurry Wild, or anyone please.." He shivers as his skin turns paler by the minute. 

'Ting, Ting'

Wild jumps when he heard the noise coming from the slate. "What is that thing beeping about now?" Legend asks, clearly annoyed. Wild looks at the screen to see static. He lifts and eyebrow but his eyes widen when he sees Wind's pale face. "Wind! Can you hear me?! Where are you?" He shouts. Everyone's ears perk up towards Wild and they gather around him trying to see the screen.  
"I...cold..mhmm..lynel.." He murmurs. His blood turns cold hearing word lynel Wind leans forwards, passing out and dropping his necklace. "WIND! NO!" He screams, shaking the slate. Wind looks into the stone one last time before a tear rolls down his cheek. "P-please...help..m-me.." He says quietly. Then the signal went out and all that was there was static until it finally shut off.

...

Everyone stood silent. Warriors falls to the ground. 'Wind, I'm sorry... It's my fault...' It's my fault is the only thing that repeats in his head.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and Wild's Hyrule are mixed together that's why Malon is here

"It's freezing cold out here!" Malon shivers, holding on tight to the reins of the horse pulling the wagon. Every Winter Malon would go travel into the Tundra to harvest wildberries. They could only grow in extreme cold places so she had to go in pick as many as she could before going home. Wildberries were a special ingredient in the cake she was going to bake for today. "I wish they could grow in any weather so I could grow them on the ranch." She sighed as she got off the seat of the wagon. She walked to the back of the wagon to grab baskets to harvest berries with. Just as she bend down to pick a berry she heard a scream.

"Help! Miss! Please!" She looked to see a small korok run toward her. He paced back and forth around her. "Woah, woah sweetie calm down! What's wrong?" She asked him worried. "My friend! He needs help, he's passed out in that small cave." He said as he grabs her hand to show her. Malon looks to where Pongo points, but sees an obstacle. A white maned lynel guarding the little cave Pongo was pointing to. Malon silently curses under her breath and turns to Pongo.   
"Listen, if we're going to save him, we have to get rid of that beast." 

"Ok so Wind mentioned that he was somewhere cold, Warriors do you know where you guys were when he wandered off?" Four says as he looks at the captain. 

"Captain?" 

Warriors was just staring at the ground. "Warriors, are you alright?" Sky puts a hand on his shoulder, he jumps up startled. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was the question again?" He replies to Four. There is a worried look on his face but he says nothing and asks again. "Well we were next to a big raven and there was a gigantic blue tower on the other side. There was another stable that I checked for him called Serene Stable." He says. Wild pops up with a smile. "I know where that is! If he is somewhere cold and he mentioned a lynel..." He murmurs to himself as he pulls out the Sheikah Slate. "Then he must have gone to the northern part of the Tabantha Tundara." He points at the screen. "That seems a bit far, but if we go now we can get there by morning." Time says as he takes a peek at the time. "Well what are we waiting for let's get going!" Hyrule jumps up from his seat walking towards the Tabantha Great Bridge, dragging Legend with him. Legend looks back at the rest of the group and smirks, "You heard the man, get to moving." Time chuckles and follows them with the rest of the boys.

The wind cat brushes up against Wind's face and purrs. Wind slowly opens his eyes. "Hey-y Buddy..." He smiles and slowly lifts a hand to pet the cat. "Meow.." Buddy grabs his sleeve and points his hand toward the outside the hole. Wind is shivering and barely has the energy to stand up so he slowly crawls to peek out at the view. He notices that Pongo is gone, he must have went to get help.  
He squints to see a horse drawn wagon in the distance. He looks harder and sees red hair. The only one he knows that has red hair and horses is, "Ma..lon.." He is happy to see her but then remembers about the lynel. "Bud-dy...p-please d-don't let..h..er.." He stutters and curls up in a ball. Buddy rubs his face against Wind's nose and meows. Wind smiles but his eyes get heavy and blurry. He passes out.

Sky looks back at Warriors. Usually Warriors would be in front leading the Links, but now he's at the very end. He frowns and slows down to meet Warriors pace. "Warriors, what's wrong? You never walk in the back of the line." Sky asks. Warriors looks up, trying to give him his best smile but he couldn't. They both stop walking. Twilight notices them stop behind him. He looks back at the duo with a concerned expression on his face. "We'll catch up with you guys later." Sky reassures. Twilight looks as if he wanted to say something but he just nods his head and continues walking. "Let's sit." Sky grabs his hand and sits with him on the grass. "Now, what'son your mind?" He says as he looks at the lake beneath them."Sky...if I would have payed attention to Wind...he wouldn't be lost and alone and scared-" He says on the verge of tears. "If I would have been fast enough he would be here." He cries. Warriors feels Sky's arms wrap around him tightly. He hugged back and cried into his shoulder. "It will be okay, sometimes we can't always be quick enough to stop these things from happening." Sky tells him. "Wind is a tough and brave boy, we'll find him." He lets go and looks into his brother's eyes and smiles. Warriors wipes his tears and smiles back. "Thanks Sky..."

"Okay so you distract the lynel, then I sneak behind him and grab his bow and arrow. After that distract him again and lead him to the edge. I'll spam the fire arrows until he falls backwards of the cliff." Malon looks at Pongo with a determined look on her face. Pongo hops up in excitement, "Let's do it" They smile and give each other a high five. Pongo goes to walk into the lynel's vision. The lynel sees him and charges at Pongo. " "AHHHH!" Pongo ducks and runs between its legs and runs. It misses and turns back and charges again. Pongo waits until the last second to dive out of the way. The lynel hits its head into the side of the mountain which stuns it. "NOW!" Quickly Malon runs and snatches the lynel's bow and arrow from its back then runs to hide behind the wagon. The beast growls and sees Pongo near the edge of the cliff. It walks towards him, grabbing its sword getting ready to swing when Malon comes from behind and shoots a fire arrows at it. The lynel roars as it is being lit on fire. She keeps spamming arrows until it back up at edge. It seems as nature was on their side when a huge gust of wind knocks the lynel of its balance and the beast falls down into the dark abyss.

Malon and Pongo peeks over the edge and watch it fall down to death. "WE KILLED IT!?? OH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE OTHER KOROKS ABOUT THIS!" Pongo cheers and dances. Malon giggles and walks towards the little cave that was in the mountain. Her eyes widen when she sees who the boy is. She runs towards Wind unconscious body and takes of her wool cape and wraps it around him. "Oh my, oh my, Wind!" She says as she picks him up. "Ah, you know him?" Pongo looks up at her as they walk to the wagon. "Well it's complicated but yes, he is like a son to me." Malon gives him a nervous smile as she places Wind in the wagon. Just as she puts him down the pirate's charm glows. They look at it. Pongo picks it up. "HEY GUYS HE PICKED UP!" Wild shouts but then looks to see Pongo. "A korok?" Malon pops her head in view. "MOM?" Wild screams. "Hello to you to Wild where are you?" She questions. "BEHIND YOU!" She turns around to see Wild run and captures her on a hug. She laughes and hugs him back. She looks up to she the rest of her children and husband too. "What are you doing out her in the cold?" Time asks with a smile. "Well I was planning on picking some Wildberries but I got a little caught up up." She gestures towards Wind. "Wind!" All the boys shout as they crowd around him. Warriors, Wild and Sky immediately takes off their capes and scarf and wraps them around Wind shaking body. "Oh thank goodness you found him Ma..." Four lets out a sigh of relief. "Well there no use to go adventuring with him like this, we should take him home." Hyrule says as he pokes his finger to Wind's cold cheek. "Can I come too?" Pongo asks politely.  
Malon nods. Pongo goes and takes a spot next to Wind. Malon and Time sit in the front seat while Twilight hops on Epona and other boys get in the wagon. On the ride home Warriors looks down at Wind's sleepy face. He smiles and ruffles his hair. 

'It's good to have you back Wind'


	5. Home

It is a day after Wind was rescued from from Tabantha. He was still unconscious, alive and weak but unconscious. Right now Wind was taking a nap. Warriors never left his side once they got to the ranch. He was afraid of losing him again. “You alright?’ A hand touched his shoulder. He looks behind him to see Sky. “To be honest, not really...I feel like I can’t leave him alone. He might disappear on me again.” He sighs. Sky looks at him with pity. “ Well he’s definitely not going anywhere in this state.” He chuckles as he presses a hand to Wind’s cheek. He gasps. “Oh Farore! He’s skin is ice cold!” Sky quickly gets up and opens a closet to grap extra blankets and pillows. They both wrap the extra warmth around his small body. “Hhugh..” A groan escapes from his mouth as he buries himself into the blankets. “ We should get Wild to make soup for him when he wakes up.” Sky adds. Warriors nods, he looks back at Wind and ruffles his hair, “Sleep well little bro…”

“Of course I can make soup for him! What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t?’’ Wild laughs. “Oh I can make my special berry cake for him too!” Malon chimed in. “He’ll love it, you make the best sweets.” Time says as he kisses his wife’s on the cheek. She blushes and bashfully puts a hand to her cheek. “Oh, your to kind.” Sky happily smiles at the two while Wild an Warriors gag. 

“Hey Legend. You wanna make a flower crown for Wind?” Hyrule asks poking his cheek. Legend opens one eye, looks at Hyrule and answers, “No.” and continues to lie down with his hands behind his head on the grass. “Please? I know you can make one! I’ve seen you do it before! “ He pouts. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He smirks. “Fine! I’ll just go and ask Twilight.” Hyrule stands up and turns away. Legend grabs his collar, “Oh hell no, that depressed slug will wilt the flowers.” He scoffs. “And you’ll suck all the water out of them with your saltiness.” Four adds smugly. “Listen here shorty-” Legend bends down to Four. “Wanna say that again motherf-” Four says and grabs his shirt. Twilights cuts between them, “Aye, you aren’t much taller than him so cut it out, both of you!” He glares at the two. They make an annoyed sound. “Fine..” Hyrule rolls his eyes and grabs Legend by the ear. “Ow! Hey watch it!” He hisses. “Let’s go.” He walks away while dragging the pink haired boy along.  
“When do you think Wind will wake up?” Four ask Twilight. “Most likely today or tomorrow. As long as he stays warm he should be back to normal.” He sighs. “We’re lucky Mom was there, otherwise who knows what could have happened. I’m worried for Warriors though, he’s not taking this well.” Four says. Twilight continues, “Yeah he’s been acting different. I noticed when we were traveling to Tabantha, he and Sky had stopped to talk about something I don’t know what about.” Four goes to reach in one of his tunic pockets and finds it empty. He gasps. “Is something wrong?” Twilight turns towards Four. four sweats. “Uh...I just realized I forgot something in the house. I’ll get back to you later.” He slowly turns and then sprints toward the house leaving Twilight standing alone an confused. 

Wind groans as he opens his eyes.”Hhh...my body hurts..” He scrunches up his face. “It seems that you have hypothermia.” He hears a voice say to him and a tiny hand touches his cheek. He snaps his eyes open to see a small mouse like creature standing on his chest. He shakes trying to sit up. “How..you’re a minish right? How did you get in my room?” He questions. “Yep! I felt like going on a small adventure so I escaped from Four’s pocket and wandered around and ended up here!” She giggles. “  
Oh how rude of me! I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Idai. Nice to meet you Wind.” She holds out her hand. “Wait how do you know my name? “ He questions, shaking her tiny hand with one finger. “Well…” She averts her eyes. “Idai! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten killed!” Four butts in the room. “How did you-” He scolds until he sees Wind. “Oh hey Wind, how are you feeling?” He walks to the side of the bed. Hold up, explain yourselves! How does she know me? And you?” He raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Four sighs. “This is Idai. I met her when I went on my first adventure and she’s been with me ever since I met you guys.” “The reason you haven’t seen me is because I have been hiding in his pocket!” She points to the pocket on Four’s tunic. Wind crosses his arms and pouts. “I am a bit offended you didn’t tell me about her before! I thought I was your best friend!” Four scratched his neck. “Well, I was going to tell you eventually, but I didn’t know how you would react. I’m sorry.” Wind smiles. “I except your apology! Wait, where’s Pongo? And Mom?” He quickly gets out of bed until Four stops him. “Your are not in good condition to be moving.” He reminds him. Wind groans in annoyance and gets back in bed. “Fine.” Four puts his hand next to Idai for her to hop on and put her on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I heard that Wild and Mom are making food for you. I’ll go check on them. Stay in bed.” Four says as he leaves and closes the door. “ I guess we’re stuck here.” Wind cuddles Buddy and closes his eyes. 

“Oh! Let’s pick these flowers!” Hyrule run over to a patch of yellow flowers. He touches a petal and the flower changed to pink. He jolts back in surprise. He over to Legend touching a patch of the three flowers.   
The pink flowers turns to yellow. “Hey Legend! I think there is a riddle to these flowers.” He looks around to see the flowers grouped in numbers of four, three, one, two, and five. Hyrule touches the single flower, then goes to touch the group of two flowers. Legend gets the idea and touches the group of three flowers again. Hyrlue runs over to the group of four flowers underneath a tree. “What do you think will happen when we touch the last flowers?” Legend looks down at the patch of five next to his feet. “Hmm...I don’t know, let’s find out!” He crouches down to investigate the strange plants. They both touch the flowers, turning them pink. “Huh...nothing-”

YA HA! YOU FOUND ME!

“GAHH!” Legend shouts and falls over on the ground. Hyrule bursts out laughing clutching his stomach. Legend’s face goes red. “Hah hah, very funny.” He stands up looking at the creature who startled him. “Heh Heh!” The korok giggles and hands him a korok seed. Hyrule looks over his shoulder to look at the seed. “It’s a korok seed! I’m sure someone you know has a use for it.” The korok says before it disappears. They both stand looking at the seed. “What do we do with it?” Legend asks. “Wasn’t Wind collecting them? We should give it to him!” He sits on the ground weaving the pink flowers together with small white ones. Legend follows suit and starts making flower crowns too. 

8 PM

“Mhmm...the food was delicious!” Wind smiles rubbing his belly. “We’re glad you enjoyed our food!” Malon and Wild chuckle. “You’re healing well bub, you should be good to go by tomorrow.” Twilight reassures him. “Yay! We can look for more korok seeds!” He high fives Pongo. “Wait, where’s Warriors? I haven’t seen him today…” He says as he plays with the blanket in his hands. “Don’t worry he’ll be back soon.” Twilight says as he gets up from the bed to the door. “Get some rest honey, love you.” Malon leans down to kiss his forehead. “Night Wind!” Wild waves as the trio leaves the room. Wind yawns as he lays his head back on the pillow and cuddles up next to Buddy. “Goodnight Pongo, goodnight Buddy.” Pongo covers himself with one of the extra blankets. “Night Wind.”

12 AM

Warriors opens Wind’s door and peeks inside the room. The light from the moon shines down on Wind’s sleeping face. He softly smiles and tiptoes in the room going to the nightstand by the bed. He hears a shuffle. “Warriors? What are you doing up this late?” Wind sits up rubbing his eyes. He hides his hands behind his back. “What are you hiding?” Wind squints. Warriors sighs and reveals what is in his hands. An orange scarf with white waves as the details. “I made this scarf for you, Sky helped me make it though.” He places the scarf in his hands. Wind looks down at the scarf and starts to cry. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?” Warriors asks worried. “No,I love it. Thank you so much.” He looks up at him and huge his brother tight. Warriors hugs him back. “Sorry for waking you up…” Wind giggles. “It’s okay, I was waiting for you to show up.” “Anyways, it’s late and you should be asleep.” He says as he tucks in Wind into bed. “Goodnight little bro…”

“Goodnight big brother…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idai can speak and understand Hylian


	6. Adventure

"Please? Please can Pongo and I go look for more Korok seeds?" Wind pleads to Time and Malon. They look at each other and smirk. "You can go," He and Pongo high five. "But, you have to take someone with you so you won't get lost." Malon adds in. Wind pouts and crosses hus arms. "Fine..." He walks out of the kitchen over to a bedroom where Four sleeps and opens it. "Mom and Dad said I have to take someone with me on my adventure, so I chose you." Four looks up at him and rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll go with you, Idai has been wanting to go on an adventure anyways." He says as he gets up from his bed. Idai pops her head out of his hood. "Yay! Adventure!" She cheers. "Come on! Let's go!" Wind shouts as he and Pongo leave to go outside. Once they get outside they see Legend, Hyrule, and Wild siting under a tree. "Hey Wind! Come here we have a gift for you!" Hyrule yells with a smile. He walks over to the tree. "Close your eyes." Wind closes his eyes. He feels something get placed on his head. He hears giggling. He opens his eyes. "What did you put on my head?" He tilts his head in confusion. "Take a look for yourself." Wild takes a picture of him and hands him the Sheikah Slate. Wind's eyes light up. "Wow! It's beautiful!" He smiles happily looking at the flower crown. It's made of lavender and white flowers with big pink one as the accent. He hugs Wild, Hyrule and lastly Legend. "By the way, we got this Korok seed, we thought that it could be of use to you." Legend hands him the seed. "Yay! Five more to go!" Pongo dances. "We were heading out to look for more today actually, you guys wanna join us?" Four asks. "OH! I WANNA!" Wild jumps up. Wind grabs his arm, dragging him along" Yay! My favorite brother!"   
"HOLD ON! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE?!" Four shouts, confused. "You kept a secret from me." Wind sicks his tongue out at Four. "You guys wanna come too?" Four asks. Legend and Hyrule shake their heads. "We'll stay here, you guys have fun though!" Hyrule says as they both wave. 

"We'll be back soon! Bye!"

"So how are we going to find these so called Korok seeds? They could be anywhere." Four asks Wind. Wind scratches his neck and chuckles, "To be honest, I didn't really plan that out." "Well you're in luck! I have a mask to help us out!" Wild says as he pulls out a mask in the shape of a korok. "What's that mask going to do?" Four raises an eyebrow. "Well, whenever I wear this, it will move when I'm close to a korok seed." He slides it on his face. "I can't really see that well with it on-"

The mask starts to shake

"Ah hah, found one." Wild lifts up the mask and walks towards 5 statues. There is an apple missing from one of the statues plates. Wind looks over at the tree next to them and sees an apple. "I got this." He starts to climb the tree and reach a hand out to the apple, but he gets startled by a puff of smoke. "Ahh!" He leaned back. "WIND!" Four calls out as he pull out the four sword. "Yiga..." Wild murmurs to himself. The yiga solider aims his bow at Wind, getting ready to shoot him in the head. The soilder doesn't get a chance to release the arrow before a rock hits the side of his head and knocks him out of the tree. Four rushes at the enemy and slices his head off before he can get back up. "Wind are you okay?" Four looks up at him in the tree. "Yeah, I'm okay!" He says climbing back down with the apple. "You have good aim! I would have been dead meat if you hadn't thrown that rock." "Since I have no weapon I use rocks," Wild leans down and grabs the bow and arrows from the Yiga's dead body. "I'm not the best with a bow but I use it until I find a sword." "Well at least you have a weapon, I still have no idea how you can break shields, bows, swords, even magic rods for Hylia's sake." Four groans. "It just happens! I don't mean to!" Wild defends himself. While those two were fighting Wind placed the apple on the stone plate. "When I finish your sword you better not-"

YAH HA! YOU FOUND ME!

Four and Wild jump and turn their heads to Wind. "What? I'm not going to listen to you fight about weapons all day, I brought you with me as my bodyguards incase I get into trouble while I'm collecting seeds." Wind places his hands on his hips, glaring at his older brothers.  
Their ears droop in embarrassment and apologize. They continue to tread down the path behind Wind. "  
4 more seeds to go!" Pongo cheers, happily skipping along.


	7. Outskirt Stable

“Ugh, I am so tired of walking.” Wild huffs, dragging his feet into the dirt. The trio had left at 7 am and it was now 12 pm. “Stop whining, maybe we can get a horse to ride.” Four says as he moves up his headband to wipe sweat off his forehead. "Hey there is one over there!" Idai points out from under his hood. Wild grinned slyly. "Stay here, I got this." Wind and Four exchange looks with each other, wondering how this scenario will turn out. 

Wild crouches in the grass, watching the blue-grey horse's moves. He slowly walks behind it. The horse lifts its head up looking left then right. Wild halts his steps. The horse senses nothing and trots away. "Damn it." He curses under his breath. He tries again, walking behind it, stopping every other second to make sure he doesn't scare it away. When the right moment comes he jumps on the horses back. He tries to soothe it but the horse bucks him off. "AHHH SHIT-" Wild goes flying in the air and lands face first into the grass. The rest of the group laughs out loud from watching the scene unfold. Wild get up and spits the dirt from his mouth. He glares and the two laughing their butts off. 

He crouches and tries again. 

This time he is successful. "Good girl…" He pats the horse's side. "Took you long enough, Mr. I got this." Four mocks him. "She was just a little stubborn." He rolls his eyes. "Can I name her?" Wind's eyes light up, gazing at the horse. "Of course." "I going to name her Perri." Wind strokes the horse face. "Hop on, let's go to the nearest stable so I can get a saddle on her." Wild pats on the horse's back. Wind hops on behind Wild and Four behind Wind. “Yah!” Wild pulls the reins and the horse goes into a light gallop. Wind takes the sheikah slate from Wild’s belt and turns it to the map. “The closest stable is Outskirt Stable.” 

Wild smiles, “Ah that’s not far, we’ll be there in a few minutes.”

  
  


Once they got to the stable Wild checked in the horse and got it a saddle. While he was doing that Wind got off the horse and started looking around. "Excuse me!" Wind looked down to see a little girl smiling up at him. "Would you like to play tag with me?" She asked. "Of course!" He smiles. She reminded him of his little sister. Four looks over at the kids playing tag and chuckles. "They look like they're having fun." Idai says as she pops out of his hood. Four looks around and sees a lady sitting by herself underneath a tree. He walks over to her, "Excuse me Miss, what are you doing here by yourself?" He asks. She looks up at him and sighs. "Waiting for the wonderful hero of Hyrule of course. Oh he must be so nice, handsome, strong, and well mannered." She goes on with hearts in her eyes. Four looks back at Wild then looks back at her. 

'Oh she's in for a treat.'

**'Mannered? Please he can't behave well for shit.'**

_ 'Hey! That's not nice' _

'I mean he is right.'

He thinks to himself. "Well I hope you find him, have a good day Miss." He says, the lady just waves him off and continues her daydream. Four looks around again and sees Wind being chased around by a little girl. "Haha can't catch me." He sticks his tongue out at her. "No fair! You have longer legs than me!" She huffs and tries to catch up to him, but her stubby legs don't move fast enough to do that. Wind is too busy laughing to see where he is going and runs into Four knocking him down. "AHHHH!" Idai squeals as she goes flying out his hood into the grass. "Geez Wind, watch where you're going next time would you?" He rubs his head and gets up. "Sorry, I got a little carried away…" He nervously chuckles. Idai gets up and scrambles her little body to Four and clings on his foot. "Idai are you alright?!" He quickly scoops her up in his hands. She smiles, "Yeah, a little shaken but I'll be alright." She gives him two thumbs up. He places her back in his hood. "I registered in Perri, we're good to go." Wild walks up with their horse. "Awww you have to leave already?" The little girl makes a puppy face at Wind. He looks at her sadly. "I do, but I'll visit you again on our way back okay? I promise." He smiles. She runs up to him and hugs him goodbye. "Bye!" She waves to him as they ride off on Perri. 

"See you soon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated since August, but here's another chapter!
> 
> Btw hope y'all had a happy holidays of you celebrated them! <3


End file.
